


Union. (Connections Sequel)

by witheringpeachroses



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheringpeachroses/pseuds/witheringpeachroses
Summary: Five years later.





	Union. (Connections Sequel)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from AFF under pen name: rjdgopiso  
> sequel to [ this ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516751)

Kim Mingyu had always had an eye for art. He would see everything aesthetic and appealing to any person, object, or landscape. He had learned to pick up and use a crayon properly by the age of four and not long after, he had taught himself to color and draw basic figures.

His parents supported their son’s talent by enrolling him in art classes and workshops, providing him with his supplies, and displaying his artworks in their home and offices. They encouraged Mingyu to take up Arts in college instead of Business, seeing a lot of potential in their son’s talent.

When he was ten, his parents showed his works to an art critic. He was praised for his technique and style, but there seemed to be a problem. It seemed to lack inspiration. Mingyu didn’t understand. He only draws what he sees and paints as he pleases. His parents tried to teach him what it was to be inspired, but Mingyu still couldn’t grasp the idea—until he met Wonwoo.

Jeon Wonwoo was a year older than him, but they belonged to the same grade level. They were seatmates in class. Mingyu had turned to face him with a big smile, his pearly whites gleaming on his face, and an extended arm, enthusiastically greeting him.

The second Wonwoo faced him; Mingyu’s hands were itching to sketch him, imagining his graphite pencil gliding across the scratchy surface of his drawing pad, having memorized every straight and curve of his face. The second he spoke, Mingyu can imagine the paint—acrylic, watercolor, oil, it didn’t matter—he can see the various colors tainting the canvas’ skin with the help of his paintbrush. When their hands held and shook, Mingyu knew. He had found his inspiration.

It all started there—with Wonwoo. His artworks had a different light to them from then. Critiques turned to compliments, to sponsorship, to small galleries. His artworks were sold, some were kept. But to Mingyu, the real masterpieces were the sketches he’s drawn of Wonwoo. Even though he couldn’t catch every single detail of his features, he kept them all, treasuring each and every one of them.

He never had the courage to tell him about it. He wanted to tell him when Wonwoo confessed about this special ability about seeing people’s connections. Even though he didn’t believe at first, he saw it as an opportunity to tell him. If Wonwoo can open up about his secret, he should be able, too. But he still couldn’t bring himself to do so.

What if he finds it creepy and stays away from him? Mingyu wouldn’t only lose his inspiration; he’d lose his best friend, the person he loves the most. It scared Mingyu at first, finding someone he loves so early in life. He thought it was merely a crush, an infatuation. But years pass and his feelings haven’t changed.

Wonwoo’s also. He only seemed to see him as his best friend, nothing more. It hurt Mingyu, but the feeling remains. It almost changed, though, when his senior, Yoon Jeonghan, had confessed to him in the library. They were researching for their science project until Jeonghan had leaned closer and whispered into his ear four words he had wished he heard from Wonwoo.

“I really like you.”

His heart jumps and his cheeks burned, imagining for a fracture of a moment that it was Wonwoo beside him, telling him those very words. But then Jeonghan shifts away and focuses back on the book in front of him, snapping Mingyu back to reality.

Wonwoo had always talked about soulmates and how he loved its’ white-gold color. Mingyu wanted to see it, too. He wanted to see it in between them, most especially. However, Wonwoo can’t see his own connections, meaning he couldn’t see his connections with Mingyu. The younger didn’t know how to react at first. He was relieved that Wonwoo couldn’t see how madly in love he was with him; it also frustrated him, because it could have saved him a lot of time of trying to actually confess. He was scared the most. What if Wonwoo wasn’t the one for him? It would kill him.

When Mingyu had slept over at Wonwoo’s and the latter told him about seeing his connection with Jeonghan turning red, the color for lovers, after he had confessed, Mingyu’s heart stopped. He had to ask him, did the thread turn white-gold?

What Wonwoo said could have been his answer to a lot of Mingyu’s questions for him. Do you like me? Will you be my boyfriend? Do you love me? Will you marry me? He never thought he’d hear such a positive word answer a question that confirmed his fears and tore his heart apart.

Is Jeonghan my soulmate?

Yes.

Two days later, Mingyu found himself rejecting Jeonghan’s feelings at the latter’s dorm, eyes misty and voice shaky. Jeonghan had asked if he was okay, saying that it’s fine if he didn’t feel the same. Mingyu couldn’t even reply that he was, in fact, not okay, that he can’t accept his feelings because soulmate or not, his heart belonged to Wonwoo. He couldn’t reply until after he had choked on his tears and Jeonghan holding him tight, repeatedly asking what was wrong. Through sobs, he managed to answer.

“I’m in love with my best friend.”

As it turns out, Jeonghan was, too, and he had wanted to get rid of his feelings for his own best friend, Choi Seungcheol, by letting himself fall for Mingyu instead. Shamefully, he apologizes to Mingyu for almost using him and to make up for it, Jeonghan tells him that he will help him with Wonwoo.

It’s all thanks to Jeonghan that Wonwoo was able to realize his feelings for Mingyu.

That night Mingyu found Wonwoo sitting at his doorstep with the corner of right eye bruised from Seungcheol’s fist, he was so worried that he dropped his bag and ran straight to him. But then Wonwoo started to talk about soulmates again and then about his abilities until he looks at him like he’s never had before.

Wonwoo’s eyes were wet when he takes Mingyu’s hands and holds them, making the younger slowly realize what was happening.

“But then thanks to you, I don’t have to keep guessing anymore because I know for a fact that the thread between us isn’t just pink for friendship, Mingyu, it’s not even red. It’s white-gold and I know it’s the brightest one ever.”

When Mingyu tried to reply, he gets cut off by three words that healed the longing he endured for eight years and the words that made him understand even more what inspiration was. Three words that were even better than the four words he had longed to hear from Wonwoo’s mouth.

“I love you.”

 

 

“I love you.”

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu incredulously, an eyebrow cocked and the corner of his lip tugging upwards. “Why are you saying that all of a sudden?”

The younger shrugs his shoulders and grins at him, his prominent canines showing. “Because I do.”

Shaking his head, Wonwoo laughs. “I love you, too.”

It’s been five years since they’ve first told those words to each other. And no matter how frequent they use it as time passes by, the emotion and sincerity doesn’t fade, it grows stronger.

“Do I have to remind you that we have to finish up here?” Wonwoo snaps Mingyu back into reality and motions his hand to their surroundings. “Is there anything else you want me to adjust?”

The garden they had chosen was large enough to set up an ivory-colored domed gazebo with fully bloomed, pink rose vines intertwined into the main supporting posts with fairy lights braided within them, and fifty plastic chairs, all draped with white chiffon and padded with a light blue cushion. In between the strategically placed chairs, the same white cloth stretched from the last row all the way up to the podium that will serve as the altar. Bouquets of cherry blossoms and baby’s breath tied with twine weighed down the floating lanterns that adorned each ends of every row and the podium.

“No, everything’s in place.” Mingyu smiles as he walks down the aisle, fixing his suit, and towards Wonwoo, who was all dressed up as well.

“All thanks to the designer.” Wonwoo nods his head to him, his heart beating fast at the image of Mingyu walking down the pathway.

“And his amazing assistant, of course.” Mingyu exaggerates his hand gestures while pretending to entertain an audience.

Wonwoo laughs, waving and thanking the imaginary audience. “This wedding is going to be beautiful, Mingyu.” He says after laughing, holding out his hand to him.

Mingyu takes it and steps closer. “This is my first time designing a wedding. What if it’s too simple or the colors don’t complement each other.”

“Trust me, it’s beautiful.” He whispers before leaning forward.

“Yo, last time I checked, this was Seungcheol-hyung and Jeonghan-hyung’s wedding.” A voice interrupts, making them pull away from each other before their lips can even touch.

“We know that.”

“Seungkwan wants both of you inside for photos.” Hansol jerks his thumb towards the large bungalow by the garden. “He says he wants ‘pre-wedding’ photos.” He sighs in a defeated voice.

“Regret marrying our little friend?” Mingyu teases, but Hansol was quick to reply.

“Of course, not.” He chuckles, before excusing himself to go back inside ahead of them.

Mingyu starts to follow him, but Wonwoo catches his hand, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

“Hey, Mingyu, listen…”

“What is it?”

The image plays in Wonwoo’s head again as he tries to find the right words to say. “I—”

They hear a door drag harshly against its’ frame, followed by a familiar voice yelling, “Mingyu! Wonwoo! Come on and get inside!”

“One more second, Seungkwan!” Mingyu yells back before turning to Wonwoo. “What were you saying?”

“No.” Wonwoo shakes his head with a small smile. “It can wait. Let’s head in and get it over with.”

 

 

After Seungkwan had finally gotten the ‘pre-wedding’ photos he wanted, the ceremony begins. Mingyu reminds the photographers from his agency of their positions before lining up for the wedding march. He spies Wonwoo a couple people ahead of him, watching him button up his coat. There was a tap on Mingyu’s shoulder and he turns around to face Jeonghan.

“The set-up is perfect, Mingyu. We should really pay you.” He says, eyes roaming the place and taking it all in.

“Consider it as our wedding gift. You know we owe our relationship thanks to you, hyung.”

“And I owe mine because of you.”

The sky was getting darker and the floating lanterns provided enough light for those seated or those finding their seats. The fairy lights turn on and a song plays in the background. Mingyu can hear Jeonghan breathing in deeply. “It really is perfect, Mingyu. Thank you.” He says just before it was Mingyu’s turn to walk down the aisle.

Mingyu paced across the white chiffon, feeling suddenly nervous as if this was his wedding and not Jeonghan’s. At the end of the aisle, Seungcheol stood up straight and eyes trained at the man behind him. Wonwoo stood behind Seungcheol, his eyes focused on him.

There was something in his eyes that told Mingyu that he was imagining the same thing as him. Maybe it was the fairy lights illuminating Wonwoo’s eyes that were glazed with unshed tears. Maybe it was how his lips were parted just slightly, just to show how amazed he was at what he was seeing. Mingyu takes his place across Wonwoo and they share a small smile with one another.

When Jeonghan stands beside Seungcheol and the music fades away, the ceremony presided by their friend, Jisoo, who had enough credentials to wed them, begun. It was simple, but intimate. When vows were exchanged, the audience was moved to tears and they cheered when their promises were sealed with a kiss.

During the entire service, Mingyu had a hard time concentrating because he could feel Wonwoo’s eyes on him. When he would look at him, Wonwoo would merely smile at him, sometimes he would wink, before bringing his attention back to Seungcheol and Jeonghan. He catches his eyes falling down to their chests and wonders what the thread looks like. Was it glowing like how Wonwoo would describe it when connections grow stronger and more passionate? Maybe it was, guessing from how Wonwoo’s eyes flinched a bit and drew his attention away from their chests.

When the ceremony finished and everyone was invited inside for the reception, Mingyu felt Wonwoo hold him back and let the crowd disappear into the bungalow.

“Do you remember that story I told you about how I discovered the color of soulmates at a wedding I attended when I was twelve? I still remember it like it was just yesterday. I remember how the man turned around and how his face just expressed how in love he was.” Wonwoo looks down the aisle from the altar where they stood. “To see the person he loves walk towards him, knowing that when they reach him, they’ll be bonded for life; a union—”

“Union can mean a lot of things. A coalition or an alliance, an agreement or a condition, to come together or be merged, it can also mean marriage and matrimony.” Mingyu interrupts.

“And that’s why it’s the perfect word for us—or what we should be.”

“We’re already a couple, Wonwoo. It’s been like five years.”

Wonwoo sighs, closing his eyes and rubs his nape. “Mingyu.”

“Wonwoo.” He mocks, his tone teasing and knowing.

“Do I have to get on one knee?”

Mingyu laughs, covering his grin with his fist. “No, you just have to ask.”

“This is embarrassing.”

“It’s just the two of us.”

“We both know well that our friends are watching us from inside.” Wonwoo cocks his head to the bungalow and they see a bunch of shadows disperse away from the glass sliding doors as soon as they look over.

“Well, if you weren’t so obvious, this could have been a secret and a bit more romantic.”

“You’re forgetting that I’m still older than you, you know.”

“Sorry, hyung.” Mingyu boyishly grins at him. “Go on, ask.”

“What’s the point of asking if I know what the answer is?”

Mingyu shrugs his shoulders. “What makes you so sure that it is the answer?”

Wonwoo stared at him hard with a stoic expression, making him chuckle and take back his words.

“I’m kidding! For tradition’s sake, just ask already!”

“If you didn’t interrupt me awhile ago, I could have already asked you and we’d be kissing.”

“That sounds like a plan.”

“Right?” Wonwoo smirks at him. “Now, will you let me continue?”

“Okay, okay.”

Wonwoo clears his throat before he starts to speak. “As I was saying, there was something about how he looked at the person at the end of the aisle. You just knew they were meant for each other and like what I told you five years ago; I don’t have to see our connection to know that you’re the one meant to be on the end of the aisle. Unless, you think otherwise.”

“I don’t.” Mingyu shakes his head. Even though he was fully aware of what was about to happen, the emotions were overwhelming enough to bring him on the brink of tears.

“If that’s so, Mingyu,” Wonwoo holds out a simple but elegant, white-gold ring and something inside Mingyu tells him it’s the same color of the thread between soulmates—between them. “Will you marry me?”

“What’s the point of answering when you already know what it is?” He taunts, wiping a tear away.

“Just making sure.” Wonwoo grins, “And for tradition’s sake, just answer already.” He mocks his tone from awhile back.

“Of course, I will.” Mingyu answers while he takes Wonwoo’s cheeks into his hands and pulls him closer, but Wonwoo stops him.

“Traditionally, I’m supposed to put the ring on your finger before we kiss.”

“Hyung!” He whines, making Wonwoo chuckle while he slips the ring onto Mingyu’s finger.

“It’s not fun being interrupted, right?”

Mingyu rolls his eyes. “Yes, okay, I get. I’m sorry for ruining your proposal speech. Now can we just—” He doesn’t even finish his question. He just leans forward and kisses him. They’ve kissed before, but something about this one was different. It wasn’t just simply pressing their lips together or feeling the other’s tongue slip through. There was more meaning behind their kiss this time and that it symbolized a stronger union between them.

Just as Mingyu pulls him closer, someone was screaming in the background.

“Yes! Finally!”

“Seungkwan,” Hansol reprimands, “Don’t ruin their moment.”

“But this is my ship! I’ve waited eleven years for this to happen!”

Wonwoo tries to pull away but Mingyu holds him still. Laughing, he manages to say in between his kisses, “Mingyu, come on, stop.”

“Ya! You punks! This is our wedding!” Seungcheol calls out and they look over at him with his arm thrown over Jeonghan’s shoulder.

“Congratulations!” Jeonghan yells with a proud smile on his face. “Now, get inside because Cheol is right! This is our wedding! Save your kisses for yours!”

They stare into each other’s eyes, illuminated by the floating lanterns and the fairy lights, before Mingyu takes hold of Wonwoo’s hand and the latter feels the cold press of the ring between his fingers. They walk back together, hand in hand, with matching smiles on their blushing faces.

“Oh, Mingyu, I forgot to say something.” Wonwoo stops in his tracks and faces him.

“What?”

“Traditionally, you’re supposed to tell the person you just proposed to that you love them.”

Rolling his eyes, Mingyu scoffs. “Seriously?”

“You started mentioning the ‘tradition’ thing.” Wonwoo reminds him.

He shrugs his shoulders. “I know.”

“Mingyu.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

 

 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
